Taken Saviour
by xXDana.DXx
Summary: Set after season two. Ty and Amy are starting out in their new relationship. During a trail ride, things go badly wrong, but it turns out to be even worse than they feared when they return to Heartland. 16 chapters planned! I PROMISE TO COMPLETE THIS SOON
1. Fallen

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CREATION OF HEARTLAND OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**RATING: T – FOR ANIMAL CRUELTY**

***

Amy sat curled up in Ty's arms, a soft grin appearing on her face. Looking into his eyes, she saw what she was hoping for all along, the hope that he loved her back. All she saw as she gazed into his eyes was pure love. She could see how much he cared for her and that made her happy. She was so ecstatic she could not describe it in words. Ty leaned forward until his lips were brushing against her own, her heart leaped as she kissed him deeply again.

"Amy, I'm gonna need you to go on a trail ride with some clients…." Lou began as she walked into the living room, shuffling through a wad of papers. Looking up, she stopped mid-sentence.

Amy and Ty rashly broke apart. Amy glanced at Lou, however the moment she met her sister's eye, Lou raised her eyebrows causing Amy to blush deeply.

"I'm gonna go start the dinner." finished Lou as she walked purposefully into the kitchen.

"Ty, I'm gonna be a minute." Amy spoke as she jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Ty laughed.

Smiling, Lou gave Amy a look before beginning to peel the potatoes.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I knew something was going on with you two." Lou grinned triumphantly.

Amy looked away as she blushed, "Um, Lou…"

Laughing gently Lou gave Amy a hug, "We've gotta talk about this later Amy," but there was a glint in her eye, "Now you get back in there, you looked busy."

"Lou!" Amy said exasperated, giving Lou a light tap on the arm, "That's not like you." Smiling Amy ran back into the living room and curled back onto the sofa with Ty.

"What was that about?" Ty asked curiously.

"Nothing, just Lou being Lou," Amy laughed lightly, a cheeky grin spreading across her face.

"Really? Now I'm worried," Ty replied defiantly, his eyes shining.

"Ty!" Amy exclaimed, lightly tapping him on the arm, smiling Ty stroked her face.

Calming down, Amy gazed deeply into Ty's eyes, leaning forward; she closed her eyes and sighed as his lips met hers. Kissing him tenderly, Amy caressed his face softly.

Pulling away Amy spoke, "Ty, do you wanna go for a ride tomorrow, down by the river? If you're feeling up to it."

"Of course I am Amy; I would do anything for you."

Amy laughed, "That's not what I meant, Ty."

"I know." Ty took a deep breath wrapping his arms around Amy he continued, "Yeah I'm feeling up to it."

"Ok we'll take Spartan and Copper."

Ty looked at Amy in surprise, "Copper?"

"Uhuh, Copper." Amy looked at Ty mischievously. Ty grinned back at her, his eyes sparkling.

"What?" Amy questioned.

"Mallory will kill us." Ty replied, suddenly tickling Amy. Amy screamed with laughter.

"Cut it out you two!" Lou yelled from the kitchen, "I don't even want to know what you're doing!"

Amy and Ty quickly quietened down; Ty looked down at his feet and this made Amy concerned.

"Ty, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking about you." Ty gazed into Amy's eyes and watched her smile, "I'm just thinking about how beautiful you are." Stroking her face Ty grinned, "I love you Amy."

Amy looked adoringly up at Ty and leaned in to kiss him gently; Ty responded by kissing her back.

***

Placing Spartan's bridle on, Amy lead him out of his stall, only to see Mallory rush into the stables.

"What are you doing taking my horse Ty?" She demanded.

Amy rolled her eyes at Ty, "Mallory, can Ty ride him? Just for today?"

"No!" Mallory exclaimed snatching Copper's reins from Ty's hands, "Oh, are you going on a trail ride? Can I come?"

"No!" Amy replied.

"Oh, are you and Ty going on a romantic ride?" Mallory asked.

"No, Mallory!" Ty answered, "Can I please ride Copper?"

"No! I was gonna jump him later!"

"All right Mallory," Amy said, "Ty, take Sparky."

"Are you sure Amy?" Ty replied, beginning to feel unsure about the ride. He'd never ridden Sparky before.

"Yeah its ok, he's safe. Lou wouldn't have bought him for the dude ranch if he wasnt." Amy responded, "Here hold Spartan while I tack him up."

***

Cantering across the vast grassy plains, Amy and Ty laughed loudly. They were enjoying themselves greatly. The sound of thunder was heard rumbling across the sky, bringing a blanket of thick rain clouds with it. The thunder sounded again, but this time louder, Spartan jumped friskily.

"Shhh, its okay, Spartan, its okay." Calming Spartan down, Amy glanced at Ty to see how he was coping with Sparky. Her heart leapt into her mouth as she took in the horror unfolding in front of her. Ty was struggling to hold onto the saddle as Sparky bucked violently.

"Hold on Ty!" Amy cried as she galloped Spartan towards Ty, quickly dismounting she took hold of Sparky's reins, "Shhh, Sparky, its okay." The chestnut gelding stopped bucking and put his head down, subdued.

Ty dismounted slowly panting heavily. He put his hand on Spartan's saddle to steady himself as he caught his breath. Amy walked over to Ty and stroked his back, concerned.

"Ty, are you alright?" Amy said, concerned, "That's not like Sparky."

"Yeah, I'm fine Amy," Ty replied but Amy did not look convinced, "No, really, I'm okay, don't worry."

"You could have really hurt yourself, Ty" Amy exclaimed, glaring at Ty sullenly.

"Look at me, not a scratch, I'm fine Amy!" Ty insisted.

Amy took hold of Ty and hugged him tightly as tears began to roll down her face. Feeling the warm wet tears on his neck Ty, lifted Amy's face up. Seeing her eyes swimming with tears Ty hugged her again, "I'm really okay Amy, I didn't fall did I?"

Amy glared at Ty again, "But you could have Ty, that was really lucky!"

"Oh come on Amy, I'm fine okay? I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked, watching Ty apprehensively.

"Yeah."

"Are you?" Amy asked again, but this time there was a glint in her eye.

"Yeah Amy, I'm sure!" Ty smiled lightly, placing his arm around her gently.

Amy laughed, but stopped as she heard more thunder, "Come on Ty we're gonna get wet, let's shelter under those trees."

Running with the two horses, Amy and Ty just made it to the shelter of the trees before the floodgates opened letting out a torrent of water.

Amy laughed again as she sat on the log, "Just in time."

Ty sat beside her and held her in his arms. Smiling, Amy watched as the rain soaked the land, releasing the beautiful smell of wet grass, looking back at Ty, she noticed that he was looking at something in the distance, "Ty, what is it?"

Ty pointed out to the sky, to a break in the clouds, where the sun was fighting to get through. "Isn't that stunning?" He asked rhetorically.

Just as they were looking, a rainbow appeared as the sunlight reflected off the water droplets creating a burst of colour. "Wow," Amy gasped before gazing back to Ty, "That's so beautiful."

"No." Ty replied. Amy looked at Ty surprised, "You are."

"Oh Ty," Amy replied before hugging him tightly.

As suddenly as it arrived, the rain ceased. Amy tore herself away from Ty's chest to glance at the sky, "Do you think we should chance riding back?"

Ty smiled at Amy, "Sure."

Amy was just about to jump up off the log, but Ty gently took hold of her arm, "Amy…" he began, but before he could continue, she kissed him causing a fire to explode in their mouths. Giggling, Amy swiftly stood up and swung herself onto Spartan's back, her eyes sparkling mischievously, "C'mon Ty, I'll race you!"

As they galloped flat out over the lush green hills, the sun began to shine brightly. Smiling, Amy took in the wonderful view of enormous mountains, dense forests and the powerful river they were racing by. As they galloped past a paddock, Amy saw a sweet little bay mare and stopped to go say 'hi'.

Ty kept galloping until he realised that Amy had pulled up. "You okay?" He asked, but knew that the answer was not good. As he approached the paddock, he suddenly realised why.

The pretty mare was stood all alone by the fence, her hooves buried in the sodden mud. Moving his eyes up, he saw that she was incredibly thin; her ribs were sticking out gauntly over her scraped legs. Her neck was covered in ugly red sores that seemed so painful. As the mare turned her head, Ty gasped, because on the other side, there was a deep disgustingly infected gash lining her neck. The mare winced in pain as she slowly tried to move to the gate.

"Ty… who could do this?" Amy cried.

"Look, don't worry, we need to get Jack." Ty replied as adrenaline coursed through him, however, Amy was rooted to the spot. She was horrified by the sight of the shivering mare.

"Amy, come on. We need to get help." Ty coaxed.

With that, Amy spurred Spartan into a gallop and was closely followed by Ty and Sparky, the short legged chestnut meeting Spartan stride for stride. This wasn't just a competition anymore; it was a race for survival.

**PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN PLANNED... HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!**


	2. Powerless

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN HEARTLAND OR ITS CHARACTERS... AWWW SHAME.**

**RATING: T FOR ANIMAL CRUELTY**

Amy and Ty clattered into the yard at a rapid pace, the sound of hooves echoed thunderously across the fields. Jack and Lou hurried out of the house, startled by the sudden clash of metal on gravel.

"What do you think you're doing, coming into the yard at that pace?" Jack reprimanded firmly, "Now go cool off those horses!"

"Grandpa, come quickly!" Amy cried as she ran towards Jack, her face fraught with anxiety, "There's a horse, up by the river, she's badly injured!" Amy panted heavily, "C'mon, get the horsebox, we gotta save her!"

Jack looked worried; his face was deadly serious, "Calm down, Amy." He glanced towards Ty, "Ty take the horses and cool them off, Lou get some rugs from the barn. Amy, get in the truck, you're showing us the way."

Shaking violently, Amy kick-started into action; jumping into the truck, she tapped impatiently on the window. She was desperate to save the mare, no one seemed to be moving quickly enough; it was like they were in slow motion and only she was going fast enough to save the mare. Looking in the mirror, Amy saw Lou sprint for the truck, her hands filled with rugs and buckets.

"Come on, come on!" Amy muttered agitatedly as she saw Lou slip, sending the rugs flying. She couldn't stand it any more. Racing out of the truck Amy hastily picked up the rugs. Flinging them into the truck she dragged Lou into the front seat.

"Lou, where's Grandpa?" Amy said snapping her neck around to see through the window.

"Amy, Amy look at me, calm down!" Lou replied authoritatively, "Look he's coming now."

Jack marched to the truck and flung the door open, "Right Amy, show us where this horse is."

***

Ty closed the gate to the paddock and led the remaining three horses back to the barn, a persistent Mallory tagging along.

"Ty, will you help me train Copper in the ring tomorrow?" Mallory persevered, "He just doesn't get the idea of ground poles."

Ty sighed, "Mallory, why you asking me? I'm sure Amy would be a better choice."

Mallory ran ahead of Ty and blocked his path to the barn.

"Mallory!" Ty exclaimed.

"Look Ty, Amy's been really busy with Spartan and everything," Mallory paused for a breath, "And she never has enough time to help me with Copper, and when she does, all she says is," Mallory continues in a mocking voice, "'He'll get it, give him time, be patient.'"

"Well she's right, be patient Mallory." Ty glanced over her shoulder into the barn, "Can I get past?"

Mallory grudgingly moved over, "Fine I will do it by myself."

As Ty led Sparky into his stable, Mallory stormed out of the barn. Shaking his head, Ty locked the door before heading to the next stall.

Hearing the splash of water, Ty turned around and saw Amy gently sponging down the scrawny mare. Putting away the remaining two horses, Ty let himself into the stall; the sound of the metal lock broke Amy's concentration.

"Ty…" Amy said quietly, tears were slowly rolling down her face.

Unable to stand her unhappiness Ty wrapped his arms around her, "It's going to be okay."

Pulling away, Amy searched Ty's face, "But what if it's not Ty? What's going to happen to her?"

Hearing a truck pull up, Ty took the sponge from Amy's hand, "That's probably Scott." Amy hesitated as Ty opened the stall door for her, "Go on, the horse will be okay, I will stay with her."

Amy gave Ty a quick hug before racing out of the barn. Ty smiled to himself as he began to sponge the mare's swollen neck.

"Everything will be alright," he muttered to himself, wishing that he believed his own words. One thing was certain, he had to be strong, if not for himself, but for Amy.

**I KNOW ITS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I GOT STUCK!!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I FINISH IT!!!**


	3. Chances

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN HEARTLAND**

**RATING: T FOR ANIMAL CRUELTY**

Ty watched helplessly as Amy paced up and down the barn worriedly. Scott was in the mare's stall and was applying medication and taking blood samples.

He could barely stand to watch himself as the weak pale mare was scrutinised and prodded. He knew that it was necessary to treat the mare, and that Scott wasn't hurting her, but it still sent shivers down his spine. Looking at Amy; he felt a swell of admiration for her. He knew he couldn't be as strong, but he wouldn't let that show, not now, not when she needed him.

Finally Scott let himself out of the stall and approached Amy, who was waiting by the stall door anxiously, "I'm going to have to do a few tests on her but to be honest; it doesn't look good Amy."

Amy's face showed it all. She looked so downcast and Ty could not bear it any longer, "Scott, um, is there any chance that she might pull through?"

"There may be a chance." Scott replied, "All you can do is to keep taking care of her; there's nothing more we can do until the results come back."

"Thank you." Ty responded.

Scott nodded and walked out of the barn, Amy was still frozen in place when they heard Scott starting up his truck and driving down the dirt track away from the ranch.

"Amy…" Ty spoke softly as he wrapped his arms gently around her, "We will make sure that we'll do the best we can okay?"

Amy turned around and buried her head into his chest, "I'm at a loss Ty," she whispered hoarsely, struggling to keep back the tears, "I just don't know what to do."

Ty gazed into her soulful eyes and watched helplessly as she drowned in her pain. Stroking her hair he slowly led her towards the house, "I will do all I can to help you Amy, I love you and I can't bear to see you take this so badly."

Amy sighed deeply, unsure of how to order her thoughts, "Ty…" she looked up at him searchingly, "I've ridden down that trail many times and I've never noticed her before." She began to pace up and down in the driveway, "I should have seen her sooner, and then maybe, maybe it wouldn't be too late!" She yelled.

Ty took hold of her shoulders firmly, "Look at me Amy," he spoke steadily, "It is not your fault!"

Tears began welling up in Amy's eyes, "I could have prevented this Ty!"

"Amy, the best we can do, is to take care of her; you can't go beating yourself up for something you could not have prevented!"

"Ty…" Amy began

"No Amy, listen to me, we can stop any further abuse to the mare but nothing else. We can't turn back time."

Amy took a deep breath and looked at Ty, "You're right…" she admitted half-heartedly, "I just wish I'd noticed her before."

Ty embraced her tightly. They stood there peacefully until they heard an engine roaring, the sound coming closer and closer. They quickly broke apart in time to see a big boned man exit his truck. As he approached, it was clear how angry he was. Ty was really unsure about this man and his fears were soon confirmed.

"Where the hell is my horse?"

**THIS IS EVEN SHORTER THAN THE LAST, I HOPE IT IS OKAY! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED AS SOON AS I HAVE FINISHED IT!**


	4. Reality

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN HEARTLAND... AWWS REALLY? NOPE I DONT OWN IT.**

**RATING: T FOR ANIMAL CRUELTY**

Amy sat quietly by Ty on the sofa as they listened to the heated argument going on in the next room. She hated that the owner seemed to be winning the argument.

Ty looked towards her, concerned that she was shivering; he pulled down the thick blanket that rested on the arm of the sofa and wrapped it around her. Amy smiled at him gratefully and before returning her attention to the happenings in the kitchen.

However she was unable to catch any of the words, resigned, she slumped back against the sofa. Ty reached out towards her and Amy appreciatively snuggled into his arms, needing the comfort he offered.

They sat in silence for a while before Ty spoke up, "Amy, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Ty," she snapped irritably.

Ty shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you," she stated apologetically before looking down at her feet.

Ty gently turned her head towards him, "Its okay, you're just frustrated." Glancing through the door he muttered petulantly, "And you're not the only one."

Amy turned her head sharply and stared questioningly at Ty. Taking hold of her hand gently, he gazed into her eyes caringly. Amy laughed lightly and went to kiss him, but at that moment, Lou burst through the door.

"Ty can I borrow you for a minute." She said, rather flustered, "Sorry Amy," tucking her hair behind her ear, she dragged Ty into the kitchen.

Amy sat silently on the sofa for a while, trying to distinguish the voices in the other room as the discussion got more and more heated.

_Why should it take this long? This man deserves to be prosecuted for injuring that poor mare! _She thought long and hard about how slimy this man must be until the voices suddenly became clearer.

"My lawyer will sue you for stealing my mare, you have no substantial evidence that I did anything to her and you don't have a leg to stand on!"

"Excuse me; you are not going to sue me for taking away a clearly abused animal!" Lou fired back.

"Actually, I am." The man replied defiantly, "She belongs to me and what you're doing is illegal!"

"Illegal?" Lou spat, "It is not illegal to save a mare from an obvious case of abuse…"

Amy could not take it any longer, erupting through the door; she marched straight over to the greasy man, "What the hell were you thinking? What right have you to abuse that mare?"

The man opened his mouth but Amy wouldn't let him talk, "I don't care if she's yours, hell I wouldn't even care if she was the Queen of England's horse, I wouldn't let you near her!"

"Excuse me little lady, but lets leave this talk between the grownups okay?" He looked her up and down, "Now get along honey."

Amy opened her mouth hotly, but Ty stepped in, "Come on Amy, this is making me sick, lets go to the barn."

Amy glared at the man as she was dragged out of the ranch. When she was outside, she headed to the barn with Ty.

***

Inside, Lou was pacing up and down while Jack was sat at the table.

"We are getting nowhere with this," she stated angrily, "How about I call our lawyer?"

The man nodded, "Works for me."

"Your name is…?"

"Russell, Russell Williams." The man replied curtly.

"Well Russell, can you hold on a moment while I straighten this mess out?"

The man nodded again and took a seat next to Jack, who was glaring at him in disgust.

They both sat in uncomfortable silence while Lou was speaking rapidly over the phone.

"So you're saying that we have the right?"

"Yes," the lawyer responded, "If you can get a substantiated report from the vet, then I see nothing stopping the prosecution of Mr Williams."

"So what do I do?"

Russell Williams and Jack both stood up when Lou hung up the phone.

"Well, can I get my horse back?" Mr Williams said irritably.

Lou stood up tall, "Well actually, you can't. According to our lawyer we have every right."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"You have committed a crime by abusing this horse and you will be prosecuted, it is the law!"

Jack cut across Russell as he began to speak, "You heard my granddaughter, now get the hell off my land!"

Snarling, Russell slammed the door back, "You'll regret this, big time." He growled as he pointed at Lou patronisingly, "I will get my horse back!"

Lou shook her head and went back inside with Jack.

***

Over by the jumping ring, Ty and Amy were leaning against the fence. Ty looked over at Amy, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Amy shook her head violently, "He just made me so angry Ty, and how could anyone do that to a horse?"

Ty slung his arms softly around her shoulders, "I don't know Amy, it makes me sick to even think about guys like him." He gasped in repulsion, "You don't want to know what kind of things he was saying to Lou, I mean…"

Amy cut him off, "I got the picture from the snippet I heard."

Ty kissed her lightly on the head, before shivering as he remembered something.

"What?" Amy asked in concern.

"The way he looked at you, Amy I can't seem to get it out of my head." Ty turned to Amy, who was looking at him expectantly. Sighing he continued, "It wasn't right Amy, he was…" taking a breath Ty spat out the words, "...checking you out. It was perverted!"

Amy placed her hand in his, "Well he's not here anymore, I just saw him drive off, it's okay now." Glancing towards the barn she spoke up, "Come on, let's go check up on Remi."

Ty raised his eyebrows and smiled playfully, "Remi?"

Amy slapped him gently, "Well she's got to have a name!"

Shaking his head Ty laughed as he followed her to the barn, reaching the stable door he saw Amy freeze.

"What's wrong?" Ty whispered anxiously.

Amy turned towards Ty, her face pale as all the blood rushed away from the skin, "Its Remi."

Ty ran over to the stall and saw that the mare was on her side, her breathing shallow and rapid. He entered the stall and tried to get her to move but the mare was unresponsive.

"Amy, call Scott." Ty yelled.

Amy was still frozen to the spot; the sight of the mare in pain was unbearable for her.

Ty rushed over to her and shook her lightly, "Amy, she needs help immediately, get Lou and call Scott!"

T**HIS ONE IS LONGER THAN THE LAST! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!! PLEASE REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**


	5. Existence

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN HEARTLAND**

**RATING T: FOR ANIMAL CRUELTY**

Amy was still frozen when Scott arrived at the ranch. Ty was desperately trying to get the mare to respond, but nothing was working.

"How long has she been like this?" Scott asked.

"Erm, about thirty minutes." Ty replied.

Scott frowned and took out some medication that he injected Remi with. Wiping his hands on his jeans he turned to Ty, "I'm telling you, It doesn't look good Ty."

Amy unfroze and headed to the stall, "What's wrong with her?"

Scott looked away, "She's really sick, Amy."

Amy started pacing up and down and ran her fingers through her hair, " That man is unbelievable! I can't believe that anyone would do that to horse!"

Ty smiled sympathetically at Amy, "All we can do now, is to help Remi."

Glancing at Amy, Scott lowered his voice, "I got the test result back, and the Coggins test came up positive. Remi has Equine Infectious Anaemia, also known as Swamp Fever. It has no known cure."

Amy slowly walked over to the stall, "What does that mean?" She asked quietly.

Scott sighed as he packed up his equipment, "It means that she has to be moved as EIA is contagious, as a preliminary measure. However, the best thing for her is if you put her down."

Amy turned sharply towards Scott, "There must be something else we can do."

Scott shook his head gravely, "All you can do is keep her comfortable for now." He replied as he exited the stall, "I will be back tomorrow to discuss the arrangements."

Ty could not bear seeing Amy so upset. It killed him to see the horse's illness tear her apart. Putting his hand on her shoulder he smiled at her.

"What are we going to do Ty?" Amy slid on to the floor of the stable and began stroking the mare's neck, "We can't let her die; we just can't!"

Ty hugged Amy tightly and kissed the top of her head, "We'll do our best Amy, now we need to go inside, there's nothing more we can do."

Amy sobbed quietlyinto his shoulder. Ty lifted her face up and wiped away her tears gently, "It will be okay, Amy. We will make sure that that man never even sees a horse again."

***

Mallory knew that she shouldn't go in the barn, but her curiosity got the better of her. She just had to see this poor mare that had got Amy and Ty into such a state.

Looking over the stall door at the pretty mare, she wished that she could do something to help, but what could she do?

She wasn't really allowed to do anything, the mare was infectious and she didn't want her precious Copper getting this incurable illness. But she couldn't just stand there and do nothing, it was in her nature to want to help. She had to help.

Then it came to her, "I could feed her some nice bran mash and put some rugs over her to keep her warm!" With that, she headed directly to the feed store to prepare the mash.

She waited until it was warm and moist enough to feed the mare and she pulled down a couple of nice warm stable rugs from the shelf. Heading to the stall, she noticed that the mare was unusually quiet. She opened the door and walked in, hoping to help the mare get some food into her. She slung the rugs gently over the mare's back and then knelt down by her head.

Touching the mares face made Mallory withdraw her hand in shock, it was ice cold. Throwing the bucket down, she ran to the house.

Flinging the door open she screamed to Ty and Amy who were sat on the sofa, "Come quickly, the mare, I think she's dead!"


	6. Snatched

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN HEARTLAND**

**RATING T FOR ANIMAL CRUELTY AND BAD LANGUAGE**

Amy sat quietly in Spartan's stall. The feeling of injustice flowed over her in waves. Hearing the bolt being drawn she glanced up and saw Ty.

"I just feel like I could have done something more." She spoke as Ty sat down next to her and she curled up in his arms, desperate for the comfort he offered.

Stroking her hair Ty responded, "We will do something Amy, we will stop it ever happening again by dealing with the man responsible."

Amy shook her head, "It doesn't make me feel any better Ty."

"Amy look at me, we could not have done anything more to save her, she had a disease. We can't cure a chronic illness."

Amy sighed, "I know, but if I'd noticed her before I…"

"Amy stop beating yourself up over this. You could not have done anything more to save her."

"I know, but…"

"No buts Amy. It was the waterlogged muddy field that caused her pain, not you!"

Amy sighed again and smiled as Spartan gave her a nudge.

"Spartan agrees with me." Ty laughed as Amy gave him a look before standing up.

"Hey boy," Amy spoke softly and Spartan whickered back.

Ty laughed softly, "Amy, you should go to bed."

"I will in a minute."

"Okay, but remember to lock up the barn before you go."

Amy looked quizzically up at Ty.

"I'm going to bed now, I'm exhausted."

"Alright, I will see you in the morning." She replied and kissed him lightly.

***

Amy brushed Spartan rhythmically for a while; she liked how peaceful it made her feel. All of a sudden, there was a loud clang of metal and Amy was flung to the floor.

Staring up she saw with dread an angry looking Russell Williams.

"Hello Amy." He said sinisterly, "I've come for my horse."

Amy didn't know what to say. She wanted desperately to scream, but no sound escaped her mouth.

"Tut, tut tut." He whispered into her ear, "Silence doesn't help either of us does it?"

He twisted her arm and Amy screamed in pain. "Shhh," Mr Williams spoke as he silenced Amy with his hand.

"Are you going to cooperate, or am I going to have to persuade you?"

Amy nodded in fear.

"Good girl." Russell Williams pulled Amy up, "Now, where the hell is my horse?"

Amy shakily pointed to the stable at the end of the block, hoping to make a run for it when he went for his horse. However he dragged her with him.

Russell Williams saw the dead horse laying there. "What have you done?" He yelled, slapping Amy hard across the face.

"I haven't done anything! She was ill before she came to us."

"I don't believe you." He replied before slamming her into the stable wall, causing all the horses to neigh.

"It's the truth."

"You killed my horse you nasty little bitch."

***

Upstairs Ty heard the horses, and wondered what was going on. He listened carefully, but heard no more neighing coming from below, so he put it down to wind.

Five minutes later he heard voices, and this made him sit bolt upright.

He could tell that it was Amy, but he was unsure who was with her.

"Maybe its Jack," He muttered to himself and just as he was about to settle back down, he heard Amy scream.

Sprinting down the stairs, he saw the silhouette of Amy getting punched. Reaching the bottom, he witnessed Amy being thrown into the back of a horsebox by her hair. He realised he knew the man. It was Remi's owner. Ty raced after them as the horsebox pulled away from the barn and down the driveway. Ty screamed for Jack and Lou as he ran after the horsebox.

"Jack, Lou come quickly, Amy's getting kidnapped!"

Ty saw Jack burst through the door out of the corner of his eye. Jack had a gun. But that didn't matter to Ty. All that mattered was Amy. He needed to save her. The horsebox pulled further and further away. Suddenly it turned a corner. Ty tried to keep up, but it was no use. Amy was gone.

**NEXT UPDATE SHOULD BE SOMETIME NEXT MONTH!**


	7. Alone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CREATION OF HEARTLAND OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**RATING: M – FOR PHYSICAL ABUSE**

***

Sitting in the dark, a sharp pain ripped through my leg, but I was unable to scream. The pain was so intense and my head was on fire from being smacked into a wall. The ropes around my hands chafed and rubbed the skin raw. I couldn't see, I couldn't move. I could do nothing. Sitting in this suffocating pool of fear was going to destroy me.

I struggled against my bounds to no avail. I was stuck in this barn. Well, I thought it was a barn. I could swear that it was hay that scratched at my face as I fought to break free.

He'd left me here and drove off in his truck. I knew this because I'd heard the loud clanging of his engine. As I began to stand up, I crashed my head into something, causing a lighting streak of pain. I screamed loudly.

My scream echoed into nothingness, I was completely alone. I listened carefully for any sign of where I was. The wind whistled through the cracks in the wooden walls and that was it. Nothing.

The hay was stale, that much I knew, due to the smell. This barn wasn't used for livestock, or if it was, I couldn't smell it. Perhaps it was a big barn and the animals were at the other end? No, I couldn't fool myself. All my senses screamed that this place was empty.

Finally, I decided to crawl out of there. I couldn't see in the darkness, but that didn't scare me. As I shuffled through the gritty floor, I searched for something to cut the ropes. There were plenty of sharp rocks; they were slicing my arms and legs. Hopefully, I tried to pick one up with my mouth, but my hope crumbled as I realised that the rock was nothing more than a sharp piece of gravel. I winced with each move as my already chafed skin was rubbed raw by the gravel.

Suddenly I heard a truck. Fear grabbed me as I listened carefully. Was it him? Or was it someone else? I yelled in hope that it was help. "Help me! Please!" I cried sharply.

Crawling quicker across the solid stone floor I heard the door of the truck slam shut. At that moment I knew. It wasn't help, it wasn't the police; it was him. He was coming for me. I hid in a corner of the barn, hoping that he wouldn't find me. I could hear his clumsy footsteps approaching, banging as he stormed through the barn. His loud breathing, it terrified me. I heard something metal swing above my head. Screaming, I blacked out.

***

When I awoke, a blinding light was shining in my eyes disorientating me momentarily. Suddenly I became intensely aware of a sharp scorching pain in my head and I screamed in pain.

"Shut up!" He yelled, slapping me hard across the face. I winced and kept quiet. I didn't want to be hurt again. No such luck. I looked up and saw his evil smiling face. "Tut, tut tut.." he laughed, "What were we doing? Trying to escape?"

He picked me up by my hair and I bit my lip hard to stop myself from crying, causing my lip to burst, and flooding blood into my mouth. I choked and coughed blood into his face.

"Well that was rude!" He said angrily, throwing me back into the wall. He edged closer and closer, laughing evilly with each step.

"Please… don't…"

"Awww, are we begging?" He snorted patronisingly, "You can do better than that." He yelled stamping down hard on my leg. I screeched in pain as I heard my thighbone snap.

"Shut up!" He yelled, slapping me across the face before storming out of the barn. I heard the sound of his engine as he drove off.

I cried quietly to myself, hoping that I would be found. I choked as the blood poured down my throat, "Ty…" I muttered through my broken lips.

**ENJOY - PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've finally got back to writing after months off due to work and exams. During this summer, I plan to finish this story! I am currently working on chapter 8 and it should be up tomorrow or the day after. I'm having a slight block with this story as I haven't written any of it in a long time!

Thank You.


	9. Illusion Of Serenity

Sorry For This Being So Late! I Had Severe Writer's Block. Thank You For Being So Patient!

**HEARTLAND AND ITS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME AND ALL CREDIT MUST GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**RATED T FOR BAD LANGUAGE**

I paced up and down the barn unsure of what to do next. The police were in the house talking to Lou and Jack. It was irritating; they weren't going fast enough for my liking. For all we know, Amy could be lying dead at the bottom of a ditch. I sat down on a bale of hay by Harley's stall.

"Hey boy," I whispered as I was nudged by the ever concerned bay gelding.

What was happening to Amy? Was she being attacked? Or worse? I recoiled at the thought of the immeasurable amount of pain my gorgeous Amy could be going through.

"No… No, No, NO!" I screamed knocking over the feed bucket next to me. Harley jerked back, "Sorry boy."

Standing up again, unable to sit still for more than a nanosecond, I suddenly got a brainwave. Stroking Harley on the face I rushed to get his tack. If they weren't going quick enough, why didn't I just ride out instead? Besides I had a gut feeling of where he was taking her.

There was an old abandoned cow shed about 2 kilometres north of Heartland, if I rode fast enough, I may be able to reach her… I winced as I thought of what could have happened to her.

I had to go, there was no way that I could stay here and do nothing. Grabbing Harley's shiny black bridle, I quickly tacked up the young gelding.

"Come on boy," I clicked at the dark bay as I lead him out of the barn and by the cold metal rails of the ring. Throwing myself into the saddle I turned towards the track. I had to gallop out of here, I knew that. As soon as the folks indoors heard the sound of hooves leaving the property, they would surely know it was me… and try and stop me. No… I couldn't have that… I had to find her.

Taking a deep breath, I dug my heels deep into Harley's sides, causing the responsive gelding to cat-leap into action. He galloped fast hitting the gravel with strength and colossal speed.

As I thought they would, police poured out of the house followed by Lou and Jack.

"Stop, Ty STOP!" They yelled at me as I galloped through the arch at the entrance to the property and continued on down the bridle path.

Trees and grass whizzed past me as I galloped on, the thud of hooves echoed in my chest as my heart followed the same rapid rhythm.

Darkness crept overhead as the sun slowly faded behind the hills, Harley's breaths coming in laboured as sweat poured off the honest boy's neck. I squeezed on the reins bringing him back down to a steady trot. The cow shed was a round here somewhere.

After two hours of wandering around aimlessly in the pitch black woods I saw a light through the trees. At first I was weary, it could be anyone. But after some deliberation I decided to follow it. It was dark, very late and both me and Harley were exhausted.

Walking through the trees I saw not what I thought to be headlights, but a barn. It was the cow shed. Both relief and alarm flooded through me. Relief in that we had found the cow shed and actually pinpointed our location. But also fear due to the uncertainty of the situation.

I made a slow loop around the property, making sure we treaded lightly and cautiously so as to not attract any unwanted attention. After going round four times I deduced that no one was in the vicinity.

Taking Harley back into the woods, I tied him to a tree in case anyone should come to the barn and find him there.

The rotten wooden barn was unkempt and messy, stray strands of stale hay flew in the uneasy air. "Amy!" I yelled tentatively still unsure if I was alone. "Amy?"

After a few minutes around the barn I made to go inside, but suddenly I heard the sound of a truck. I had to leave, I was trespassing. Amy wasn't here anyway, she hadn't answered my calls.

Getting on Harley again, I trotted off. A minute later I swear I heard my name being called, but I figured I was just tired and continued into the pitch black, dense forest. However the sound I heard was quickly followed by a scream. A scream so terrified that something had to be up. Listening harder, I recognized the crying to be Amy's.

"Shit."


	10. A Rescue Known As Failure

**I DO NOT OWN HEARTLAND OR ITS CHARACTERS, ALL RECOGNITION TO GO TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**RATED M FOR PHYSICAL ABUSE.**

Ty didn't know what to do. He was sure he'd heard Amy's scream pierce the eerie silence in the midnight woods. He circled Harley round a tree, figuring out what to do. If he galloped for help, Amy could be seriously hurt. But if he went to help, he could be overpowered himself.

Harley started getting irritable in the moonlight, prancing about and pawing the ground. "Easy boy," Ty soothed the over-tired gelding.

He knew he had to make a decision quick. So he made the most reckless decision he had in all his life. He galloped back towards the barn. Hoping, praying that Amy could hold on one more minute.

"God Amy, please. Hold on please." He cried into the night as the strong bay gelding gave all he had left to the race for life.

Bending round the trees, Ty raced forward, placing all his trust in his honest horse, the 16 hander giving all he could and guiding Ty through the densely packed forest.

The pair seemed to go on forever, taking the sprint together, as one union. Harley's hooves pounding the sodden earth, jumping over roots and fallen branches, hitting the ground each time with a shattering thud as the gelding grew ever tired in the night's rising moon.

Ty concentrated on keeping the fraying gelding together as he gave his rider his all; his breathing becoming more and more laboured as he spent his remaining energy. He was starting to shake with all the work he was exerting with his strong muscles.

This was madness, and Ty knew it, but all he could think about were the screams, growing ever more pained as the night wore on.

"Please, God please… stop. No, no, NO!"

Ty heard the words cried into the dusk and he knew he was getting closer, but as he rounded the next bend, Harley slowed, his strength gone and energy spent.

"Come on boy, just a few more strides," Ty urged the gelding on pushing him until the gelding could not take it anymore, Harley slowed to a walk, shaking violently.

Ty tied him to the nearest tree and continued on foot, knowing he was so close now. Sprinting as hard as he could, Ty reached the edge of the forest and saw the light in the cow shed. The truck seemed to be nowhere in sight, and the screams had stopped.

As Ty ran towards the barn, he did not think to look around. If he had, he would have seen the tall figure of Russell Williams, watching him from the shadows.

Amy had heard Ty's screams of her name, but was unable to shout back. Fear pulsated through her as it dawned on her that she was so close to being found but so far. She tried to scream but to no avail, as the cloth in her mouth blotted out all sounds.

She threw herself to the ground and tried to squirm through the dirt, this attempt was made almost impossible by the binds around her wrists and ankles. If only she could make it to the door…

Her thoughts were halted by the ever recognizable sound of the dreaded truck of torture, as she had come to know it.

Crying silently to herself, Amy mentally prepared herself for the onslaught of abuse that was to follow.

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" Russell taunted, picking Amy up by her neck, causing the young woman to choke and splutter. Removing the cloth from her mouth, Russell spoke again.

"Escapes are not tolerated in here, do you understand?"

Amy nodded hurriedly, agreeing to anything he said made the pain he caused somewhat less. But that was destroyed by the knife that he withdrew from his belt.

"We know what to do with naughty girls. They get punished." The evil man stated before rubbing the cold edge of the knife along her warm cheek; before carefully, slowly slicing her cheek.

Amy's eyes widened in fear and tears rolled down her cheek as she screamed in agonizing pain. "No, no please, stop!"

"How DARE you?" Russell yelled, his anger peaking, " It is not your place to defy me or to make requests!"

He threw her back against the rotting wood of the barn, the sound of cracking as her head broke as if it was chalk against a blackboard. Amy whimpered, the bang to her head, disorientating her for a moment.

Amy looked up at the devil incarnate standing in front of her, holding all the power in the world. Before she could think about the rest of the abominable acts he was about to perform on her, she felt something warm and sticky slowly run down her face. Leaning over, she let it drop to the ground, and was horrified by the glistening red shining out of the pool of sticky liquid. Blood, her blood.

After half an hour of torture and pain, both Amy and Russell heard the distinctive sound of pounding hooves in the distance, followed by an unmistakeable neigh. Amy sighed in relief. Ty had returned for her!

The relief was quickly replaced by debilitating fear as the man re-gagged her, picked up his knife and walked out of the barn.

_Oh God, Ty_, Amy thought to herself. He's going to get himself hurt. Tears involuntarily left her eyes and joined the large pool of wine-like fluid on the floor. _Shit, shit, shit!_

Amy tried to focus as the injury on her head started to make her drift in and out of consciousness. _Shit, not now, come on Amy, focus._

Ty entered the barn, looking wearily around for the sign that the man was still there, but he found none. He listened carefully and found that he heard a muffled sound of crying coming from a corner of the barn.

Walking round Ty was shocked by what he saw. Amy, his precious Amy covered head to toe in bruises and cuts, her head looked cracked as did her right leg and arm. She also looked like she had some broken ribs.

"Shit… Shit Amy…" Ty said unable to move momentarily.

Jumping into action Ty ran towards her, soothing her as she began shaking uncontrollably, her lovely straw-like hair sticky with blood. Taking the gag off, he hugged her tight, pulling her up on to her feet.

Pulling back he looked at her face, it was contorted with fear, "Amy, you're okay, talk to me…"

Amy could do nothing, say nothing, her voice would not escape her mouth. She shook with fear at what was going to happen next. To the man right in front of her, the man who went all out to save her. He was going to endure…

Thwack!

The sound of the shovel as it connected with Ty's head made Amy scream in terror. She'd known, all along that Russell was slowly coming up behind Ty, grinning wickedly. But she could do nothing but watch on in fear as Ty crumpled like a sack of potatoes and stopped moving.


End file.
